Ven's Sticker
by oRpheusB20
Summary: Ven tries everything at his disposal to get one sticker in the Dwarf Woodlands. This ends rather badly, with trees falling, places burning, and Vanitas getting to enjoy it all from the sidelines.


**I got bored...**

**Anyway, this started out as a basic description of what happened when I was trying to get that sticker early (which is possible, just a little hard to get the timing of your swing correct) but it quickly evolved into this little mess of poor Ven trying everything he could to get one sticker.**

* * *

Ven stared coldly at the floating golden crown sticker that was above him. He had been trying for at least an hour to get this damned thing. The only problem was that he was too damn short!

He had come into an area in the Dwarf Woodlands where the dwarf's house stood shortly after he was forced out of the mines that they worked at. In all reality, the sticker was probably theirs, as the other one he had collected earlier was in the mines. If they caught him jumping around their property (and opening the treasure chests scattered around on the side) trying to snatch it out of the air, it would only confirm their suspicions that he was a thief. However, very quickly, he had become essentially OCD about collecting them, as soon as he spotted the second one, he guessed that there must be a ton all over the place. So now he hardly had a choice in the matter as he jumped for it.

So now, an hour after some poor girl in the woods screamed in pure fright, Ven was still trying to grab the sticker, forgetting what he had been about to do.

With a huff, Ven jumped back onto the stump that had an axe stuck into it. He pushed off, reaching as far as he could to the golden light, missing just barely, so he swung his blade in an attempt to get it to be snatched on the edge, but that also missed. Landing on his back, as the swing had accidentally thrown him of center, he let out a short cry of frustration, jumping back onto the stump upon getting up. Taking a second to take a deep breath, he realized that he could, on top of the stump, just barely jump high enough, the problem was that he had to then move forward and grab it from the air.

With renewed hope as a plan came into being inside his brain, Ven quickly switched his command deck around, waited a second, and then jumped, and activating his sliding dash. He flew forward, and then was hit in the face by his target, which just so happened to then fly off his face and flew up further up into the air and came to rest higher up in the air. Ven watched this happen as the world around him moved in slow-motion, his eyes widening in disbelief.

Less than a second later, he smacked into the dwarf house. The sudden jolt caused him to lose his grip on his Keyblade, and he landed on the ground, again on his back, seriously wanting to scream his lungs out. Getting up and dusting himself off, he looked for his blade. Only it was gone. Looking up revealed that it was now stuck to the side of the house.

Ven's eye twitched. "This is getting better and better." He dismissed Wayward Wind back into the pocket dimension whence it came. Ven stared at the spot it had been, specifically at the hole that was now present. "They're going to kill me." He complained, moving to the most open part of the area, intent on leaving the area until they forgot about his existence entirely.

He opened the portal, donned his armor, and boarded his glider, before glancing back at the sticker that had caused him so much grief. 'One more shot, that's all.' Ven thought to himself, turning his glider to face the inanimate object that was somehow able to annoy the crap out of him. He rushed forward at it, and the high speed that he was moving at parted the air around him, unfortunately also sweeping the golden sticker away. Ven turned around to look at where it was going to stop, so he could turn around and try again. And then he crashed into a tree.

Ven groaned. He had somehow failed to stop his glider, and now a tree was about to fall top of him because of it. He had armor, but something told him that wouldn't stop the tree from crushing him under its weight. And so he awaited the inevitable. Then he heard it, a familiar female voice call out his name frantically.

A second later, Aqua was standing over him, casting her reflect spell. "Don't just lie there!" She yelled at him, struggling to keep the tree from crushing them. Ven stood and ran outside the protective barrier, summoning his Keyblade. He jumped up in the air and focused in on the tree, releasing his flame salvo shotlock. The tree burned away to the point that Aqua could release her spell and cartwheel out of the way of the remaining flames.

"Thanks, Aqua," Ven laughed nervously. "Um, do you think you can help me get that sticker up there? I think I've become OCD about getting it now. It's the whole reason I'm in this mess." Ven pointed up at the sticker, the golden glow barely visible anymore at the height it was at now.

Aqua sighed. "Are you kidding me, Ventus?" Ven shook his head, putting on a serious expression. Another sigh and the poor girl also now had an incredulous look on her face as she attempted to figure out how he had made a hole in dwarf's house, caused a tree to fall, and managed all this without alerting the 7 workers. "Fine," she said unhappily.

An hour, and a crap ton of planning later, a 'perfect plan that had no way of failing' had been formulated, and was currently being executed. In fact, it was so 'perfect,' Aqua had equipped her armor for fear to getting hit in the face.

Ven had decided that because he couldn't get to the sticker without his momentum causing it to fly away, he wanted Aqua to get him into the air, and then stop his ascent with a reflect spell. From there, he would grab it and come back down.

Simple, right? Right!?

In any case, Ven was now coming into the clearing full speed on his glider. Coming to the spot that he figured would be good for the next step; he jumped off his glider and landed on Aqua's Keyblade, which she was holding out for him to land on so she could launch him into the air. (How she had been convinced into such a scheme was beyond her, but if it got Ven back to the Land of Departure, she was willing to do it.)

In any case, Ven landed on the Keyblade and Aqua pushed him up into the air, all the while both of them were praying that the plan would work on the first attempt. By some miracle, Aqua stopped him in just the correct spot, and Ven snatched the sticker out of the air.

"I got it, I finally got it!" He started to jump up and down inside the barrier.

"Ven, don't jump! You're going to break the spell!" Aqua called out to him. It was too late for her to say that, however, as then it did just that.

Ven landed from his latest jump, and cracked appeared around the barrier. He looked down at the cracks. "Oops," was all he got to say before the spell shattered, and he fell, probably snapping something clean in half as he landed.

Aqua walked over to him. "Good job," she said sarcastically. Crouching beside him, she tapped his feet with Stormfall, muttering, "Heal."

Ven let out a sigh of relief as his feet stopped paining him. He stood, about to start celebrating again when the house beside them suddenly burst into flames. Some of the burning tree must have caught the house on fire and it just now chose to explode into dangerous flames.

The two friends took a couple steps back. "Want to just go back to the Land of Departure and forget this happened?" Ven glanced at Aqua, who nodded and immediately changed her Keyblade into her glider. Ven retrieved his crashed glider and they flew away in a panic, through Ven's previously opened portal, right as the poor, now homeless, 7 dwarves returned home from the mine.

* * *

In the shadows, Vanitas watched the dwarf's reaction to their burning house. Some time earlier, he had run through a dark corridor to steal some popcorn from Disney Town while Aqua and Ventus were planning their sticker capture, but now he was glad that he had missed it in his attempt to get some chocolate-covered raisins. This totally made up for it, even though Xehanort was going to have his head on a stake when he finds out that Ventus returned to the Land of Departure with Aqua.

And so Vanitas took the time to enjoy the misery of the poor dwarves before returning to the Keyblade Graveyard.

* * *

**If anyone would be kind enough to point out any mistakes I've made, do tell me.**

**Oh, and while you're at it, tell me what you think!**


End file.
